Evocando el pasado
by srta.anonima19
Summary: SQ – Ambientada aprox. desde el capítulo 4x14. Una nueva maldición envía de vuelta a los habitantes de Storybrooke al bosque encantado, el sacrificio de Regina tiene serias consecuencias para esta y Emma intentara salvarla, salvo que esta no sabe que es ella quien necesitará ayuda contra las oscuras intenciones de la reina malvada. 18
1. Capítulo I: Origen

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Tanto la serie once upon a time como sus personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores y a la cadena ABC. Esta historia en particular me pertenece.

 **Aclaración:**

* = pensamientos

( )= Acción/es

Me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier error ortográfico o gramático.

 **Capítulo I: Origen**

El plan de Rumpelstinski estaba saliendo tal y como lo planeo, luego de que la salvadora y la alcaldesa permitieran la entrada de Úrsula y Cruella a la ciudad; primero revivieron a maléfica y su objetivo era encontrar el autor de los cuentos para que les diera su final feliz.

 **Maléfica:** ¿Qué les hace pensar que accederá a cambiar nuestras historias?

 **Cruella:** siempre podemos obligarle.

 **Úrsula:** está claro que en este mundo no conseguiremos nada, nuestra magia aquí es impredecible, creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo deberíamos volver a casa y desde ahí buscar no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscando a alguien que talves ni exista y quiero tener al menos la posibilidad de forjar mi destino.

 **Rumpel:** (risilla) querida nuestro destino está escrito no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto por el momento, pero tienes razón debemos volver, claro si están todas de acuerdo esto es una comunidad justa (riendo nuevamente)

 **Maléfica y Cruella:** (al unisonó) estoy de acuerdo.

 **Maléfica:** ¿Cómo volveremos?

 **Rumpel:** de la misma manera en que llegamos, con una maldición.

 **Úrsula:** ¿Cuál es el costo?

 **Rumpel:** … el tiempo, vamos a volver al día después de la maldición de Regina.

 **Cruella:** entonces no recordarán.

 **Rumpel:** no exactamente, mantendrán sus recuerdos, solo será como si este lugar nunca hubiese existido a pesar de que lo recuerden.

 **Maléfica:** necesitas algún corazón por casualidad.

 **Rumpel:** no, aunque lo que necesito tendrán que traérmelo ustedes.

 **Úrsula:** ¿que sería…?

 **Rumpel:** el pergamino de la maldición ya lo tenemos, solo falta una gota de sangre de quien conjuro la maldición y de quien la rompió.

 **Maléfica:** diviértanse (dirigiéndose a Úrsula y cruella)

 **Cruella:** que conveniente tu muerte, yo me encargo de Regina y tú ve por Emma (dirigiéndose a Úrsula)

.

.

.

 **2 horas después en el pozo.**

 **Rumpel:** donde diablos esta solo falta ella.

 **Maléfica:** ya debe estar por regresar.

 **Úrsula:** dijiste eso hace ½ hora y aun no llega, talves la convirtió en un sapo.

 **Cruella:** (Llegando y respirando de manera agitada y dirigiéndose a rumpel) lo que sea que debas hacer hazlo rápido tuve que noquearla y no creo que este feliz cuando despierte.

 **Rumpel:** (lanzando el pergamino al pozo y añadiendo la gota de sangre de la reina malvada a una pócima que se torno de color ámbar). **—** ¡Listo! (vertiendo su contenido al pozo y comenzando a salir una niebla del mismo color de la pócima). **—** ¡ya está hecho! A lo que la niebla cubra la cuidad volveremos al bosque encantado.

 **En Mifflin 108 en ese mismo momento.**

(Emma golpeando la casa de Regina) — (Regina abriendo la puerta)

 **Emma:** te tardaste

 **Regina:** (con sorna) siento dejar que cruella me noqueara, podrías bajar la voz me duele la cabeza.

 **Emma:** (acercándose) ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

 **Regina:** estoy bien, no es necesario que te acerques tanto, me invades.

 **Emma** : es lo que hacen las amigas se preocupan.

 **Regina:** (bufando) ¿A que ha venido Srta. Swan?

 **Emma:** ¿en serio, Swan? Te lo dejaré pasar solo por ahora; creo que algo sucede tengo una corazonada.

 **Regina:** creo lo mismo en especial con la agradable visita de cruella.

 **Emma:** ¿Qué quería?

 **Regina:** no estoy segura, hablamos durante un tiempo y luego solo me ataco.

 **Emma:** a mí me visito Úrsula, más bien me envistió aun tengo la nariz inflamada.

 **Regina:** (entornando los ojos, tocándose la nuca y observando la hinchazón en la nariz de Emma) — Oh, ooh… ¿te sangro la nariz?

 **Emma:** (poniendo dos dedos sobre su barbilla) ahora que lo mencionas creo que sí. ¿Qué sucede?

 **Regina:** querían nuestra sangre y si la quieren usar no creo que sus intenciones sean buenas, debemos averiguarlo. (Tomando su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo con Emma) — llama a tus padres, que vayan al local de la abuelita.

 **15 minutos después en el local de la abuelita.**

(Sonando la campana anunciando la llegada de alguien al local)

 **Emma:** Mary Margaret tardaste, al fin llegan ¿y Henry?

 **M.M:** ahí viene con tu padre, hola Regina ¿Qué sucede?

 **Regina:** Cruella y Úrsula nos atacaron traman algo. Hola David. Hola cariño (dirigiéndose a Henry y estrechándolo en un abrazo)

 **M.M:** (miro con miedo a David y este asintió) — David y yo… (Siendo interrumpida por Leroy que entraba gritando al local).

 **Leroy:** ¡Las brujas están aquí! Y se acerca una niebla.

 **Regina:** (apartando a su hijo e inclinándose desde la ventana para poder verificar la información proporcionada por Leroy) Ohhhh…

 **Emma:** oh? ¿Qué significa exactamente ese oh?

 **Regina:** no estoy segura, no puedo asegurarlo pero creo que nos quieren devolver al bosque encantado eso es lo único que explicaría esa niebla y para que querían nuestra sangre o al menos lo único que se me ocurre de momento. Dame un minuto déjame sentir la magia. (Luego de 5 minutos) —Si es eso, dijo.

 **Emma:** entonces detengamos la maldición.

 **Regina** : no podemos está demasiado cerca, solo puedo protegerlos de los daños a ti y a Henry.

 **M.M:** ¡Hazlo!

 **Emma** : ¡NO!, ¿y tú? ¿Qué va a pasarte?

 **Regina:** no lo sé y no hay tiempo. (Cubriendo con un campo de energía a Henry y a Emma, mientras la niebla los cubría y todo se volvía negro)

 **Tiempo después en el bosque encantado…**

Storybrooke había desaparecido y todos sus habitantes habían regresado al bosque encantado incluso Emma y Henry.

 **PDV Emma:**

*me pesa el cuerpo ¿dónde estoy? (levantándose con dificultad y tocándose la cabeza)

— Henry, Mamá, Papá, Regina!

— ¡Hijaaaa!

— ¿Papá? (acercándose a su padre).

— ¿Estás bien, donde están todos?

— Estoy bien y no sé donde están, acabo de despertar, ¿tu estas bien, no te has hecho daño?

— Solo me duele la cabeza, debemos encontrarlos, tenemos que separarnos.

— De ninguna manera.

— Es la forma más rápida de cubrir más terreno nos vemos en 1 hora en aquel puente.

(A regañadiente David se separo de Emma)

 **1 hora después…**

— ¿Emma donde esta mamá?

— No lo sé Henry esperemos que tu abuelo y abuela la hayan encontrado.

— ¿Y si no la encuentran?

— Entonces lo seguiremos intentando; ahí vienen (Señalando a David y a Mary Margaret).

— ¡Hija, Henry! (corriendo hacia Emma y a su nieto, abrazándolos)

 **David:** siempre nos encontraremos.

 **Emma:** ¿han visto a Regina?

 **M.M:** no, debemos encontrarla, volvamos al castillo antes de que anochezca y mañana a primera hora la iremos a buscar.

 **Henry:** no yo quiero a mi mamá ahora (llorando)

 **Emma:** cariño te prometo que la encontraremos pero debemos comer y dormir.

 **Henry:** lo prometes.

 **Emma:** yo nunca rompo mis promesas (abrazando a su hijo)

 **David:** nuestro castillo está más cerca vayamos a ese.

(Todos se dirigieron al castillo)

Luego de 2 horas llegaron y se percataron que muchos de sus amigos estaban ahí, incluso los guardias del castillo habían retomado sus posiciones.

(Se dirigieron al interior del castillo) ya había anochecido por lo que se prometieron levantarse a primera hora, estaban tan cansados que no se molestaron en comer algo.

 **PDV Regina: 2 horas después de que Emma despertase…**

*¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por que estoy en mi habitación? (asomándose por el balcón) —* ¿porque seguimos en el bosque encantado? ¡No se supone que esto debía pasar! (perdió el equilibrio por lo que tuvo que sentarse en el borde de su cama) — *me duele la cabeza (tocando su cabeza con su mano y percatándose de que estaba sangrando, por lo que se curó con la ayuda de la magia, decidió averiguar lo que sucedía por lo que se dirigió a su espejo).

— Espejito, espejito ¿Por qué no ha funcionado mi hechizo?

— Buenas tardes su majestad, dado el contenido de su pregunta he de suponer que ha perdido la memoria.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿El hechizo funciono?

— Por su puesto su majestad y usted me libero, podría volver a hacerlo y yo le contare todo.

— ¡Me lo contaras de todas formas o te enviaré a un lugar peor del que te encuentras!

(Muy a su pesar Sydney le contó lo que había sucedido durante los 28 años que duro la maldición y los 2 años después de que esta fuese rota)

*tengo un hijo, soy amiga de la hija de esos empalagosos tortolitos ¿en que estaba pensando? (se quedo perdida en su mente durante unos minutos) —bueno eso ya no importa, puede que haya olvidado mi objetivo pero tendré mi venganza y dado de que los encantadores tienen a su hijita de vuelta creo que ya sé donde debo atacar.

— Sydney ponte cómodo la reina malvada ha vuelto…

(El cansancio pudo con ella y mientras pensaba en un plan de venganza se quedo dormida sobre su cama)

 **Al día siguiente:**

 **PDV Emma:**

Sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y escuchó que alguien le hablaba mientras le agitaba.

¡Maaa! Despierta —dijo Henry

Chico tengo sueño dame 5 minutitos más (dijo con voz somnolienta).

No ma, el desayuno ya está preparado y debemos ir a buscar a mamá.

Talves fue la simple mención de comida o el hecho de la preocupación que sentía por Regina, la que hizo que se levantara rápidamente.

Está bien chico me visto y bajo de inmediato. (Henry le dio un beso a Emma y bajo).

5 minutos después Emma se unía a su familia en el comedor.

 **Emma:** hola Mary Margaret, hola David.

 **M.M y David:** hola hija.

 **Henry:** debemos comer rápido para encontrar a mi madre.

 **David:** nos dividiremos para búsqueda empezaremos en la tarde, ahora nos dedicaremos a planear y distribuir los grupos de búsqueda y a los exploradores (dijo en un tono autoritario).

 **Emma:** ¿dónde voy yo?

 **David:** aun debemos realizar la reunión para poder repartirnos, pero tú no puedes ir, no conoces el lugar es muy peligroso, así que a lo que te habitúes podrás acompañarnos.

 **Emma:** pero… (Siendo interrumpida por su madre)

 **M.M:** entiendo que quieras ayudarnos y que te sientas con el deber de hacerlo, pero debes proteger a Henry, no sabemos que planean esas brujas.

A Emma le hizo sentido las palabras de su madre, sin embargo sentía la necesidad de encontrar a Regina por lo que pensó que podía delegar la búsqueda de Regina por un par de días, luego de eso se uniría a pesar de la negativa de sus padres.

El día paso rápido y todos volvieron al castillo sin noticias nuevas, exceptuando la confirmación de que todo volvía a estar como antes de la maldición, Emma por su parte reviso todo el castillo y sus alrededores, cabalgo junto a Henry durante la tarde, eso le relajo, sin embargo el dolor de piernas la tenía agobiada era un hecho que debía acostumbrarse, dado que era el único medio de transporte a parte de las carrozas y estas le parecían bastante pretenciosas, podría intentar teletransportarse pero Regina aun no la había instruido.

Después de cenar cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **PDV Regina en el castillo de la reina malvada:**

Regina se levanto al alba llamo a sus sirvientes para que le prepararan el baño y el desayuno, cuando termino pidió que ensillaran a rocinante por lo que tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, no tenía planeado salir a cabalgar pero necesitaba despejarse. Tomo las riendas del caballo y emprendió su viaje con destino a ningún lugar, le estaba volviendo loca la calidez y el poco respeto con el que sus sirvientes le trataban, debía tomar cartas en el asunto ella era la ¡reina malvada! no ricitos de oro (se rió ante tal analogía) así que decidió poner en su lugar a quien o quienes osasen contrariarle y a quien no demostrase el respeto que le correspondía, esbozó su clásica sonrisa malvada y con determinación regreso a su castillo. Una vez de vuelta en el castillo y dirigiéndose a la puerta de este, un hombre le saludo.

— Hola Regina veo que te sienta mucho mejor la ropa de esta época (dijo en tono insinuante).

— La reina malvada se volteo inmediatamente, su furia podía verse claramente a través de sus ojos y dijo:

— ¡Quien te crees que eres asquerosa cucaracha para dirigirte a tu reina en ese tono y de esa forma tan vulgar! (abofeteándolo) — ¡GUARDIAS! envíen a este don nadie 3 días al calabozo y no lo alimenten.

Veremos si el aislamiento te quita las ganas de hacerte el gracioso (dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba temblando de miedo)

Durante el transcurso de estos hechos mucha gente se había acercado para saber que estaba sucediendo momento que aprovecho Regina para dejarles claro las cosas a sus habitantes.

¡SILENCIO! Escuchen pobladores, si quieren seguir viviendo de manera humanamente digna van a tratarme como a su reina que es quien soy, no me interesa lo benevolente que talvés fui tras la maldición, esos tiempos han acabado si alguien osa desafiarme irá a parar a la horca, así que piénsenlo bien antes de abrir sus asquerosas bocas y sin más dilación desapareció tras la puerta del castillo mientras todos los habitantes comentaban lo sucedido.

Para demostrar que iba en serio Regina mando a llamar al general de su ejército y le ordeno que comenzara a cobrar impuestos a los reinos cercanos empezando por los del norte o serian atacados por la reina malvada y su ejército, este asintió a su orden y emprendió el viaje después de preparar a la tropa que le acompañaría.

Ya era tarde así que Regina pidió a sus sirvientas que le sirvieran la cena y luego se retiro a sus aposentos. Una vez ahí pensó en la orden que le dio a kritos, quería dejar para el final el reino de blanca nieves y su príncipe sonrisas *veremos hasta cuándo podrá mantener esa sonrisa luego de que acabe con su dulce blanca*

Se decidió a dormir más por necesidad que por deseo, le costó mucho quedarse dormida sentía un vacío que relaciono con la falta de Henry, si bien no le recordaba según le contó Sydney el era importante para ella y no pudo dejar escapar el pensamiento de que otra vez la familia charming se interponía entre ella y su felicidad, quien más que la hija de la pareja arcoíris podía haberla separado de su final feliz, se durmió pensando en que haría cuando tuviese en frente a una de las causantes de la pérdida de su segunda oportunidad de ser feliz ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era el castigo que merecía? Emma se dijo para sí con un tono de ira y se rindió al sueño.

continuará...


	2. Capítulo II: búsqueda

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Tanto la serie once upon a time como sus personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores y a la cadena ABC. Esta historia en particular me pertenece.

 **Aclaración:**

* = pensamientos

( )= Acción/es

PDV= punto de vista

Me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier error ortográfico o gramático.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: búsqueda**

 **…**

 **2 días después al amanecer:**

 **PDV EMMA:**

Seguían sin tener noticias de Regina, Emma ya estaba frustrada y decidió unirse a una patrulla que se dirigía al norte, le dolían las piernas no sabía cómo la gente se podía acostumbrar a semejante tortura, tuvo que caminar como pingüino cada vez que terminaba de montar a caballo y Henry no paraba de recriminarle que no buscara a Regina.

 **Emma:** Hola Philip, voy con ustedes.

 **Philip:** hola (titubeando) ¿tus padres saben que vas conmigo?

 **Emma:** ¿te parezco una niña pequeña? No te pido tu aprobación así que empieza a andar.

 ** _Después de ½ hora de trayecto_**

 **Philip:** este sendero que seguimos nos llevara directo al reino de la ex - reina malvada

 **Emma:** y ¿por qué no han venido antes?

 **Philip:** porque queda bastante lejos a 14 horas y muchos hombres se han acobardado pensando que la reina malvada podría volver, he enviado a un explorador ayer al alba por lo que creo que cerca de las 9 de la mañana deberíamos topárnoslo.

 **Emma:** (molesta) no me lo puedo creer con todo lo que ha cambiado siguen juzgándola.

 **Philip:** sabes que el recuerdo de lo que hizo siempre estará presente.

 **Emma:** pero no es justo ella ya se redimió, ya da lo mismo (dijo claramente ofuscada) apresuremos la marcha.

* * *

 ** _Pasadas de las 9 a.m pudieron divisar al explorador._**

 **Ex:** ¡ha vuelto la reina malvada! la he visto, envió a gente a los calabozos por una revuelta, varios de ellos terminaron heridos.

Emma había quedado congelada por lo que no pudo hablar.

 **Philip:** ¿pudiste hablar con alguien?

 **Ex:** si hable con una anciana me dijo que la Reina actúa raro como si no recordase los años después de la maldición y que se comporta de la misma manera que la reina malvada de su época, cruel e indolente, incluso el ejercito a estado cobrando impuestos a los reinos aledaños.

 **Philip:** volvamos a casa hay que informar lo que hemos descubierto y ver qué medidas adoptaremos.

 **Emma:** de ninguna manera la hemos encontrado hay que salvarla.

 **Philip:** no podemos, somos muy pocos para su ejército no podremos defendernos si decide atacarnos.

Emma decidió hacer caso a Philip talves podría convencer a sus padres de acompañarla.

 **Cerca de las 1 p.m**

Una vez en casa y después de que Philip les contara las novedades a los charming, Emma intento convencerlos de ayudar a Regina, pero sus padres decidieron por su bienestar asignarle 2 guardias que le seguían como a su sombra, blanca le dijo que era para su seguridad y para que no intentara algo tonto como huir, lo que molesto de sobremanera a Emma y se fue indignada sin almorzar.

Blanca y David no sabían que hacer así que decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma y pensar detenidamente la solución más indicada, no se darían por vencidos con Regina pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a desafiar al destino.

Henry estaba cada día mas triste extrañaba a su madre y Emma intentaba subirle el ánimo pero eso solo duraba por un momento, estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla, pero Emma le prometió que se encargaría así que decidió confiar en ella.

Emma no sabía qué hacer, estuvo toda la tarde encerrada en su habitación pensando en posibles soluciones, quería ir a rescatar a Regina y hacerla recordar, pero ella ya no estaba, ahora era la reina malvada aquella que conoció en su viaje en el tiempo y sabía que era peligroso enfrentarse a ella, pero no le importaba estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, sin embargo quería hacer bien las cosas y sabia que si huía sus padres la seguirían y eso podría provocar la ira de Regina, así que decidió finalmente hablar con ellos al día siguiente para decirles lo que planeaba hacer.

 **Ese mismo día:**

 **PDV REGINA:**

Durante esos dos días había disfrutado de infringir el miedo en sus pobladores y apenas tenía la ocasión se desquitaba con alguno que otro miserable.

La revuelta de esa tarde le había dado la escusa perfecta para aventar gente por los aires, eso le sentaba tan bien, le excitaba ver el miedo que enfundaba le hacía sentir superior y dado el creciente vacio que sentía en su interior esto le era liberador, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde estaba completamente caliente y necesitaba deshacerse de toda esa energía que le estaba quemando, pensó en kritos sin embargo este estaba de campaña, así que mando a llamar a una de las sirvientas que solía utilizar para esos menesteres.

Lutecia busca a Ann y dile que vaya inmediatamente a limpiar mi cripta yo voy a estar en la sala del trono, que nadie me interrumpa o lo pagará con su vida ¿está claro?

— Sí su majestad voy de inmediato —dijo y se retiro a buscar a dicha sirvienta.

Regina por su parte se dirigió hacia su cripta que tenía un aspecto similar entre calabozo y habitación, con cadenas y grilletes en las paredes y en el centro de la estancia una cama con dosel de cuatro postes de roble oscuro cubierta por una translucida tela violeta, en el habitáculo también se encontraban estanterías con una gran cantidad de libros y pócimas. Hizo aparecer una tina al lado de la cama y derramó una serie de esencias aromáticas que la llenaron de espuma, se desnudo y entro dentro de esta, permaneció sola cerca de 5 minutos cuando los golpes en la gran puerta la hicieron volver de sus divagaciones.

Entre – dijo

Y una chica de melena colorina, delgada, de ojos azules y de aproximadamente 1 metro 60 ingreso.

— Su majestad, se me indico que debía limpiar la cripta ¿necesita algo más?

— No por el momento, puedes comenzar.

(Ann empezó por tomar un paño y limpiar los muebles)

— ¿Qué haces? – dijo la reina.

— limpio mi reina como usted me pidió.

— No, no, no, hazlo desnuda.

(Ann siguió la orden de la reina con la atenta mirada depredadora de esta, que se mordió el labio inferior)

Mientras la sirvienta limpiaba las estanterías de pócimas boto una y se rompió en el piso, la reina se levanto rápidamente de la tina, camino hacia Ann y la abofeteo.

— Eres una torpe tendré que castigarte y sin previo aviso hizo desaparecer a Ann en una nube violeta hacia la pared con grilletes, camino hacia ella y la esposó. La muchacha la miro con una expresión entre miedo y placer. Regina volvió a abofetearla pero en la otra mejilla y luego la beso de forma brusca penetrándola con su lengua hasta el borde de la cordura de la sirvienta que gimió más de una vez. Regina tomo distancia y dijo:

— No puedes hablar, si lo haces te castigaré.

— Ann asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La reina acorto la distancia y comenzó a besar el cuello de la muchacha mientras sus manos recorrían por todas partes el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, luego tomo con ambas manos los pechos de Ann y comenzó a masajearlos muy lentamente mientras su boca bajaba entre ellos. La sirvienta tuvo que morderse los labios para no jadear, la reina siguió bajando sus labios hasta la pelvis donde comenzó a morder esa zona, con su magia soltó las ataduras que mantenían a Ann contra la pared. La reina se alejo de ella y con voz ronca dijo:

— Avanza hacia mí y ponte de rodillas (la sirvienta siguió la instrucción)

— La reina se puso detrás de la muchacha, comenzó a rasguñar su espalda y le separo levemente las piernas, posteriormente se hizo aparecer un arnés de un tamaño normal de color negro, acercó su boca al oído de Ann y dijo:

— Ahora si puedes gritar y dicho esto la penetró fuertemente con embestidas certeras mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su hinchado clítoris y con la izquierda empujaba su espalda para que Ann pusiera sus manos en el piso y así tener mejor acceso a su intimidad.

— Ann jadeaba fuerte e intensamente y comenzó a gritar de manera frenética cuando llegó al clímax, sin embargo la reina siguió embistiéndola mientras mordía y lamia su cuello y la muchacha volvía a gritar mientras llegaba nuevamente a la cúspide del placer. La reina se aparto de la muchacha y se deciso del arnés mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

— Ven y bebe de mi lujuria– dijo la Reina (mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama)

— Ann se arrodillo frente a la ella, la tomo fuertemente de las nalgas con sus manos y comenzó a lamer su intimidad presionando su lengua fuertemente contra su clítoris, los jadeos de la reina comenzaron a transformarse en lamentos y enredo sus manos en el cabello de la muchacha para acercarla más a ella, para luego llegar al orgasmo con un poderoso grito. Una vez que su respiración recupero su normalidad dijo:

— Puedes retirarte – y la sirvienta obedeció rápidamente la orden.

Una vez sola Regina se transporto a su habitación se vistió y pidió a la servidumbre que subieran su cena.

Cuando termino se dirigió a su cama para reponer energías.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo III: Encontrarte

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Tanto la serie once upon a time como sus personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores y a la cadena ABC. Esta historia en particular me pertenece.

 **Aclaración:**

* = pensamientos

( )= Acción/es

PDV= punto de vista

Me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier error ortográfico o gramático.

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Encontrarte.**

 **Al día siguiente en la mañana…**

 **PDV EMMA:**

La noche anterior se durmió debatiéndose que hacer respecto a Regina, la situación era insostenible Henry le recriminaba constantemente y estaba a menudo triste, así que se decidió a actuar.

 ** _Durante el desayuno:_**

— Henry ¿has terminado?

— Si

— Podrías dejarnos a solas, necesito hablar con tus abuelos.

— ¿Es sobre mamá? ¿Sabes algo?

— Cariño, después de que hablemos te buscaré para explicarte lo que haremos.

(De forma reticente Henry se retiro hacia los jardines del castillo)

 **Blanca:** ¿de qué quieres hablar con nosotros?

 **Emma:** Sabes que quiero ir a comprobar que la información del guardia es verdadera.

 **Blanca:** en el fondo sabes que es así ¿Qué tramas?

 **Emma:** Henry necesita a su madre y yo necesito tiempo para pensar que podemos hacer.

 **David:** Exactamente ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Emma:** para empezar que no me sigan sus guardias e ir al reino oscuro.

 **David:** Debemos pensarlo, es muy arriesgado.

 **Emma:** ¡no hay más tiempo que perder!

 **Blanca:** (Suspirando pesadamente) vete ahora, pero tienes 48 horas si no vuelves para entonces iremos por ti, no pretendo enviarte ahí sin un plan b y un c de ser necesario así que nos tomaremos este tiempo para buscar soluciones a la aparente amnesia de Regina ya que es el único antecedente que tenemos.

 **David:** no nos hagas preocuparnos más de la cuenta y regresa a salvo y con novedades.

 **Emma:** (Abrazando a sus padres) Gracias, le diré a Henry y me iré ahora mismo. (Alejándose)

 **Blanca:** ¡Emma! no comas bayas o te dará indigestión

 **Emma:** si maaaaa… (Y se dirigió en busca de Henry)

 ** _2 minutos después en el jardín del castillo de blanca y David._**

— ¡Henry!

— ¡Aquí Emma!

— (Acercándose hacia su hijo) Me voy a averiguar qué pasa con tu madre.

— ¿Qué sabes? Cuéntame.

— No hay tiempo tus abuelos te lo dirán, yo me voy ahora, espero que estés bien, vuelvo en 2 días. Te quiero.

Lo abrazo antes de irse y subió a su habitación empaco lo necesario y se fue hacia su caballo para emprender su viaje.

 **3 PM (5 horas desde el inicio del viaje)**

— como puede ser que la gente pueda seguir caminando después de estar durante tanto tiempo montando (Dijo quejándose) sé que no podre sentarme durante una semana después de este viaje. (Se lamento mientras caminaba con su caballo al lado y se detuvo para comer algo y seguir con su travesía)

 **9 PM (11 Horas desde el inicio del viaje)**

 **—** ya no puedo más estoy agotada, mañana me levantare temprano y seguiré.

(Y comenzó a instalar una pequeña tienda a la orilla del camino, posteriormente encendió una fogata)

…

* * *

 **Al siguiente día…**

 **5 AM**

Emma se levanto, guardo la tienda, apago la hoguera y prosiguió con su camino.

 **10 AM**

(Emma llego al pueblo donde se encontraba el castillo de Regina, amarro su caballo y se dirigió a una taberna para desayunar y ver que podía averiguar)

— (Dirigiéndose al cantinero) Ponme algo para desayunar.

— ¿Emma?

— ¿te conozco?

— no pero la mayoría de la gente a ti si ¿has venido a ayudarnos?

— he venido a averiguar que pasa por aquí (dijo sin querer entrar en detalles) Cuéntame lo que sabes.

— La reina actúa como si no recordase nada después de la maldición, yo creo que perdió la memoria por que se comporta exactamente como lo hacía hace más de 30 años atrás cuando era la reina malvada.

— ¿Qué mas sabes? ¿Has oído algo que tenga que ver con ella?

— algo, se que estas cobrando tributos a los reinos e impuestos a los mercaderes, ha encerrado en los calabozos a todos quienes la han ofendido o desafiado su autoridad, no he sabido nada de que haya matado a alguien pero eso solo es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla a esta hora?

— debe estar rondando por aquí en el pueblo, cerca del comercio.

Para ese momento Emma ya había terminado de comer por lo que agradeció al hombre, pago y fue tras la pista de Regina, pretendía orientarse con el mapa que le dio su madre del castillo.

Deambulo cerca de 30 minutos hasta que logro observarla a unos 20 metros discutiendo con un anciano e intento acercarse lo suficiente para poder oír la conversación.

— Dime ¿porque te opones a pagar tus impuestos?

— no existe razón para pagar si la salvadora ha venido a rescatarnos de su tiranía.

— (riéndose de manera irónica) ¿Y dónde está tu salvadora en estos momentos? (Dijo mientras lo abofeteo)

— ¡Arréstenlo! Y encadénenlo en la mazmorra más sucia y oscura de todas por una semana y si sobrevive suéltenlo eso le enseñara cual es su lugar.

— ella está aquí, yo la vi, nos salvara (dijo el decrepito anciano mientras lo arrastraba la guardia de la reina hacia los calabozos)

Emma no quiso correr riesgos y se alejo hacia un lago cercano para recoger agua y planear lo que haría.

Regina por su parte les pidió a los guardias que revisaran el pueblo en busca de la salvadora y que la llevaran a su presencia si así fuese. Mientras ella decidió volver al castillo para hablar con su espejo.

— ¡Sydney!

— Si, su majestad

— ¿esta Emma aquí?

— Si su majestad (y se la mostro cerca del lago, recostada sobre el césped)

— La reina se quedo unos minutos observándola, era innegable su belleza y eso le quitaba el aliento, mas era la hija de los encantadores y eso le hizo fruncir sus expresiones por el desagrado, pero no quería perder más el tiempo y con ello su pista por lo que desapareció en una nube violeta a los pies de Emma.

— ¡Regina! (dijo asombrada e impactada ya que no se esperaba su aparición)

— Emma ¿Sus padres no le han dicho que es de mala educación espiar?

— ¿te ves extraña? ¿No me has llamado señorita Swan? ¿Qué sucede contigo? (Dijo mientras observaba el atuendo de Regina que era mucho más escotado y apretado que lo que solía usar, eso la ponía nerviosa a pesar de ya haberla visto antes de esa manera)

— ¿Existe alguna razón para llamarla señorita Swan? (dijo mientras daba un paso hacia Emma)

— (Emma retrocedió un par de pasos y dijo de forma torpe) Es… s mi apellido, no existe otra razón.

— Regina no se pudo contener y dio un par de pasos más hasta empotrar a Emma a un árbol cercano.

— ¿Q.. Quéee es.. ta… estás haciendo? (dijo tartamudeando e intento liberarse pero sus manos fueron capturadas por las de Regina que las apreso sobre su cabeza)

— nada (dijo mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de Emma) ¿A qué venias? (pregunto mientras observaba como la piel de la rubia se erizaba)

— ¿Quería ver cómo te encontrabas? Te extrañamos, digo Henry te extraña (dijo de manera acelerada y claramente nerviosa por la cercanía de la reina)

La reina quería saber más de su hijo ya que no lo recordaba, pero se percato de los nervios que provocaba en la rubia así que decidió presionarla un poco más para averiguar sus intenciones.

Acerco sus labios al cuello de Emma y dirigió un camino con su lengua hacia el lóbulo de su oreja que fue capturada por sus dientes. Emma estaba nerviosa y dijo:

— ¿Qué haces Regina? esta no eres tú.

— (La reina le susurro al oído) claro que no, soy la reina malvada.

Y sin previo aviso volvió a bajar sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarla y morderla no sabía que le pasaba mas no quería enterarse tampoco, la piel de Emma era tan dulce y ella era tan apetecible que se dejo llevar ya que nada importaba más que perpetuar ese momento.

Emma estaba perdiendo la razón, su pulso estaba acelerado y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, pero en un momento cerró los ojos y logro apartar a la reina de su cuerpo en un destello de luz. Emma se acerco a la reina y se dio cuenta de que la había dejado inconsciente, así que decidió ocupar ese tiempo para huir de vuelta al castillo de sus padres, por lo que aprovecho la adrenalina y corrió por el caballo, galopando rápidamente hacia casa.

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de blanca nieves…**

Blanca y David estuvieron durante la mañana anterior explicándole a Henry lo que sabían de Regina, el se había conmocionado pero rápidamente se dirigió a buscar alguna solución entre algunos de los libros de la biblioteca del palacio. Mientras sus abuelos decidieron colocar un escudo de protección en el castillo, por lo que contactaron con las hadas, en caso de que Regina volviese a ser la reina malvada e intentase arrebatarles a Henry o a Emma nuevamente.

Continuará…


End file.
